Princess Butterfly
"Princess Butterfly" is the nineteenth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 11, 2013. Plot The princes and princesses are excited for the All Hallows Eve Costume Ball, especially Princess Amber, who's determined to win the Costume Contest for the third year in a row. But the Fairies have changed the rules to the contest: The princes and princesses have to make their own costumes by themselves. Princess Sofia is excited to get started, but the other princesses are dismayed, especially Amber, who's never done any sewing in her life. At home, Amber tries to make her costume, but she can't even get the thread into the needle. Sofia comes and offers to show her big sister how to sew her costume as she threads the needle. Amber declines Sofia's offer and tries to sew her costume, but she winds up pricking her finger. Just as Amber is about to give up, she hears Queen Miranda compliment Sofia on her costume. Amber goes to Sofia's bedroom and sees that Sofia has made a beautiful silver swan costume. Knowing that Sofia is sure to win the costume contest this year, Amber goes to Cedric for a spell that would give her a magnificent costume. At first, Cedric disapproves the idea of using magic to win the costume contest, but he gives her a spell to give her a great costume, but it turns out to be a plot to get Sofia's amulet. At the costume ball, Sofia gains a lot of attention when everybody sees her beautiful swan costume. Everybody is sure that she will win the contest. Amber uses her spell to turn her gown into a realistic butterfly costume, and she wins the costume contest. But there's one big problem: when she gets home, she can't remove the costume as it turns out that Amber is an actual human butterfly! She goes to Cedric to help undo the spell, and Cedric decides to use a potion to undo it. But he says he needs Sofia's amulet for the potion to be complete. Amber doesn't want to take Sofia's amulet, and she decides to go to the fairies instead. But Cedric points out that if she goes to the fairies, she'd have to tell them that she cheated and used magic to make her costume. Not wanting to face the music or give up her new trophy, Amber decides that she has to get Sofia's amulet. The next day, Amber decides to trick Sofia into taking off her amulet. She decides it would be fun to "dress up for school". She decides to wear her butterfly costume, and she offers to let her little sister wear her pixie costume from last year. Amber says that Sofia would have to take the amulet off to put the costume on. But as she tries to remove the amulet, James reminds his sisters that it's time to leave for school which means that Sofia doesn't have time to change clothes. At school, everybody is wondering why Amber is wearing her "costume" to school, and Amber claims that she loves All Hallows Eve so much that she's decided to celebrate longer. During gym class, Amber asks Sofia to demonstrate going upside-down on the uneven bars. As Sofia is on the bars, Amber tries to remove her amulet but Sofia gets down quickly now suspicious that Amber's up to something. Outside, Amber throws her drink at Sofia's gown and tries to take the amulet but Sofia now knows that her big sister is definitely up to something since she never trips and never spills anything. Amber's cover is blown when her butterfly wings send her flying, and she winds up telling Sofia that she used magic to make her costume and that "the spell went wrong", so she needs the amulet to undo the spell. Sofia decides to give Amber her amulet to get back to normal, but Amber refuses to take the amulet, because she now knows it was wrong to cheat and it's not fair for Sofia to give up something she loves because Amber did something bad. However, Wormwood follows and does take the Amulet. Amber and Sofia chase him around the school. Amber uses her wings to fly and Sofia gets on Minimus with the whole school seeing this. When the sisters catch Sofia's amulet, Sofia decides it would be good to take it to Cedric but Amber has a better idea. Amber confesses that she used magic to make her costume instead of making it herself because she was jealous of Sofia when she saw her swan costume. But now Amber knows that she shouldn't have been jealous of her little sister and that she should appreciate her. The fairies are very disappointed upon hearing this and Amber has to return the trophy, likely giving it to whoever would have gotten second place, which is, presumably Sofia. However, the fairies undo the spell. Sofia and Amber agree to work on the costumes together and walk out laughing about it. Home Video Release *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy DVD Songs *Who's That? Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus Gallery Trivia *This is the second time Sofia takes off the Amulet. The first was in "The Amulet of Avalor". *A few moments after the beginning of the episode, Hildegard mentions Queen Clarion. *The spell Cedric gives Amber, "Lepidop Leonidas," is a combination of Latin and Greek words. Lepidop derived from the Latin word Lepidoptra meaning an order of insects comprising of butterflies and moths, and Leonidas ''which translates into ''Lion-like, and is the name of a Spartan king. *There is a slight running gag in this episode involving James, Prince Zandar and Prince Jin when in their costumes. Both James and Zandar are unable to find each other and complete their costume until the very end of the contest, and Jin's costume of armor is difficult to wear. Since it is real armor, and Jin is barely in double digits, he twice falls over due to the weight of it, gasps out that he is okay and is then helped up by Prince Khalid. *Sofia's talent as a seamstress is shown at its full potential for the first time. *The dialogue "Is that a bird... Is that a flying horse ... Is that Amber?" of some Royal Prep students in the school house is similar to the quote about Superman: "It's a bird... It's a plane... It's Superman". *Moral: Never resort to cheating or thievery. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Halloween productions